


Happy Anniversary, Baby:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat and Mouse: Fresh Start: (Season 11: What Would’ve Happened) Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny realized that Adam’s two-year anniversary with the team is coming up, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat and Mouse: Fresh Start: (Season 11: What Would’ve Happened) Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696189
Kudos: 1





	Happy Anniversary, Baby:

*Summary: Steve & Danny realized that Adam’s two-year anniversary with the team is coming up, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett & his husbands were enjoying their vacation, & they made excellent progress, as they reached their destinations. Steve & Danny realized that Adam has been on the team for two years, & they had to celebrate accomplishment, & milestone in style. So, They thought of an idea of getting Adam out of their way, so, they can make arrangements for it.

The Handsome Asian was a little bit suspicious about his husbands’s behavior, but he didn’t mind going on errands for them, so they can have a nice dinner in their rented cabin. So, He went into town, & had the shopping list with him, while Steve & Danny took care of their tasks. They went right to decorating, & setting everything up for their evening.

The **_Five-O Commander_** was very excited about what they are about to do, “God, I am glad that we are doing this for Adam”, The Hunky Brunette said with a smile. Danny wore a matching smile, & said, “Me too, Babe”, as he sets up the table for their romantic dinner for three. The Loudmouth Detective was also glad that their lives are going back to normal, & everyone is happy. They just hope that they can surprise Adam, & pull it off.

As soon as Adam came home, The Hunky Brunette, & Shorter Man shouted, “SURPRISE, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, BABY !!!!!”, Adam just smiled, cause he should’ve known that his husbands were full of surprises. “You really thought that we forgot ?”, The Former Seal asked with a smirk, & the blond said, “You are so important to us”, Adam shares kisses with them, & they returned them with equal force. “We love you”, Steve & Danny replied in unison, “I love you too”, They went to have their special night together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
